


There's Something Here Bigger Than Ourselves

by InTheShadows



Series: What Doesn't Kill You (Is Bound To Try Again) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL the issues, Accord Issues, Civil War Team Iron Man, Drama, Gen, Humor, I threw her under the bus, Interviews, IronSpider for the win, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, PTSD mentioned, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony ships it, although it could have been worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: In which Tony takes the time to set some things straight. Because it's about time he stops trying to do everything himself and shout it from the roof tops instead. Who wants to be Cassandra anyways? Not Tony, not anymore.[interview from We Brave and Broken Fewer]





	There's Something Here Bigger Than Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. As Butch Hartman once said, you can't get everything 100%, but if you can get to 70% perfect then you're good. Um... about that. ~~I hate this tbh.~~  
>  theme: [Nothing More](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJA_8EBQiNU) by Who We Are

**The Prodigal Son Takes the Stage**

**by Christine Everhart**

 

Just a few short months ago we were introduced to a new face: Edan Lucio Stark. Son of Anthony Edward Stark and Sara Alice Holton, the young Stark has taken the world by storm. In the wake of the Sokovia Accords and Avengers Civil War Tony Stark has made the decision to step down and let the newest generation have the spotlight. In his speech Edan tells us that it is his Father's wish for a new and bright mind to lead us into this uncertain future. He spoke of hope and justice for all affected by this latest tragedy. Now I have been granted the privilege to delve deeper into the mind of this brilliant young man.

**Christine Everhart:** It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Stark.

**Edan Stark:** Just Edan please. I keep looking for my Father when someone calls me Mr Stark.

**CE:** I've heard that line before.

**ES:** [laughs] I bet. You never really understand how strange it is until it happens to you. Besides, how can I not want to be on a first name basis with a lovely lady like yourself?

**CE:** Well I see you're inherited you've Fahter's charm.

**ES:** Charm, genius and talent – you get the whole package deal.

**CE:** Modesty being the first thing of course.

**ES:** [smirks] Of course.

**CE:** Now our readers are dying to know more about you. Tony was raised in the limelight since the day he was born. You, however, have popped up fully developed from no where it seems. There is even a rumor going around that you aren't actually a Stark. Tell me, what was your childhood like?

**ES:** My childhood is fairly boring, all told. It was actually because Dad was raised in the limelight that I was raised out of it. He wanted me to experience a childhood he never could. I grew up using my Mother's name, even if I never spent any time with her.

**CE:** You didn't? Why is that?

**ES:** I mean no offense but some people just aren't meant to be parents. Mom was a scientist are heart, not a Mother. She signed custody over to Dad after I was born. And then she died when I was two, so I never got a chance to know her either way.

**CE:** That is tragic. But yet many would argue that Tony Stark was not parent material either. I am sure I don't need to tell you what people think of _that_.

**ES:** No you don't. And Dad would be the first person to agree with them actually. He never planned on being a parent. But he refused to let me go into the system, so he took me in. Sure, he wasn't perfect. But who is? He did his best. He taught me, provided for me and kept me away from the paparazzi. He cared, even if he was sometimes bad at showing it.

**CE:** It sounds as if you love him despite that.

**ES:** I do. Of course he had his faults, but the face he showed the world wasn't always his true one. He never let me down.

**CE:** You must have been devastated when he was kidnapped.

**ES:** I was. I was only ten years old and the person I depended on the most was suddenly gone. Up until then, the only other people I had were private tutors and some house staff. To lose him like that was quite a shock.

**CE:** Is that why you didn't come forward then?

**ES:** Yes. The right people knew I existed if I needed to become a public figure, but at the time that was the last thing I wanted. Not only would I have been useless to the Company, I was useless period. Others represented the situation much better than I ever could.

**CE:** But you're ready now. I bet this is quite a shock.

**ES:** [laughs] It takes some getting use to. Dad prepared me to take over for him, gave me all the tips and jazz, but the real experience is something else. The Stark family name definitely comes with a number of expectations that people don't think about. All they see is the privilege.

**CE:** [raises eyebrow] The problems of a young rich white boy?

**ES:** That's about sums it up. People always assume money means happiness, but when you have it, other problems start to appear. It's the same thing with genius. Everyone assumes it's just being super smart. No one talks about the downside. Or if they do, they jokingly call them quirks and laugh about them.

**CE:** I must say, this is interesting. Your Father certainly never said anything like this.

**ES:** [shrugs] Who wants to hear it? You said it yourself, 'problems of a young rich white boy'. No one believes they exist. The assumption is the poor little privileged boy can't take a hit. Whiny brat has to run to Mommy and Daddy for protection. They obviously don't know what the real world is like.

**CE:** New indeed. Tell me, if no one wants to hear it, why talk about it?

**ES:** See, that was exactly Dad's approach. Give the people what they want. And he did. The public probably didn't realize what a brilliant actor he is. But the problem with that is that people begin to see you as something other than human. And you are. You are still so very human. Only that's not what they are use to. They have different expectations of the 'real' you. And that can be dangerous. If this latest battle teaches us anything, it is that, no matter what, we are all human.

**CE:** Are you talking about the Civil War then? The world seems to be split when it comes to which side is right. Many Americans are having a hard time going against the legend himself: Captain America. What is your stance?

**ES:** See, this is one of the problems of the Accords – it is so much more complex than it is being reduced to. The actual document is over one thousand pages of dense legal text. That can't be summed up in a few sentences. People like simplicity, but sometimes that isn't possible to do.

**CE:** So do you have a complex opinion to go with this complex document?

**ES:** I do indeed. Now, at the very heart of it, it is an agreement for super powered individuals not to operate in a country without their permission. It gives them a set of rules to follow. Fair enough. I am sure Americans would be up in riot if Captain Russia or Commander China did any amount of structural damage here. There would be protests in the streets. Why should it be any different for Captain America?

**CE:** Captain America has long been hailed a hero in this country. People are reluctant to assign him the label 'criminal'.

**ES:** [nods] And I can understand why. Captain America was my childhood hero. I have the posters, the comics, the action figures. Actually, considering that Grandfather was directly involved with Project Rebirth and never stopped looking for him after he went down, I have inherited a rather _large_ collection of Captain America memorabilia. But the fact is that the man is not the legend and the legend is not the man.

**CE:** You make it sound as if you have a problem with the man though.

**ES:** I do. He purposefully broke the law and caused millions of dollars in damage. And, more importantly, cost people lives and livelihood. Things can be repaired or replaced – human beings, not so much.

**CE:** So where does the complexity come in at? Because so far you sound pro-Accords.

**ES:** I said what the heart of the Accords is. But the heart is surrounded by other organs. If there is a problem with one of them, it can kill a person just as easily as a heart attack. And that's what happen here. The heart is healthy, but everything else got in the way.

**CE:** Then it was the Committee's fault for writing a bad document?

**ES:** I think the blame needs to be spread around fully here. No document is ever going to be perfect. We even needed to amend our Constitution. So no, I don't blame the UN or their Committee. Of course there is going to be problems and bugs in it. But the way it was presented to the Avengers left much to be desired.

**CE:** That sound ominous. Care to explain?

**ES:** Secretary of State Ross was chosen to present the Accords to the team. Which he did, but he did a shitty job of it.

**CE:** That is certainly a bold statement. How so? Are you implying that he deliberately sabotaged the presentation?

**ES:** To begin with, the Accords was presented as an all or nothing deal: sign or get the hell out of the way. There was no mention of revision. No chance to have any type of feedback or influence on it at all. For another, there was simply not enough time to read and understand all of it. I myself understand legal talk, as does my Father. The rest of the Avengers? They have little to no knowledge of it. No resources were given to help them understand it either.

**CE:** That is certainly not a good start. What leads you to believe this was deliberate?

**ES:** As head Stark, I now have access to all video feed ever recorded in any of the Stark properties – including Avenger's Compound. I went back and reviewed the meeting. I am even willing to share it so that there are no misunderstandings. Add to that General Thunderbolt Ross has a reputation for wanting to control super powered beings. Just look at his history with the Hulk. It is no wonder that those that did not read the Accords judged it by the man presenting it instead.

**CE:** And yet Tony agreed to sign it.

**ES:** Dad sees Ross as a necessary evil. Being a strong and active supporter of Doctor Banner, he does not like the man. There are multiple records of him defending both the Doctor and the Hulk from Ross. Instead, Dad focused on the heart of the Accords. He saw 117 countries who wanted reassurance, not a man who constantly hounded a teammate and good friend.

**CE:** [nods] I see. Having watched the meeting, can you give us any insight on what Captain America thought?

**ES:** To give some context to his thoughts, after the disaster with HYDRA and SHIELD, Captain Rogers lost his faith in governments and organizations of the like. Now we both know the UN is not a government. But it is my belief that Captain Rogers does not. He sees a familiar set up and makes his assumptions from there. People also should remember that the UN was formed at the end of WW2 – after Captain Rogers was frozen.

**CE:** But the man has been living in this century for years now. Shouldn't he be caught up on his history lessons?

**ES:** [snorts] Half of America isn't caught up on their history lessons. Besides, how could he when no one taught him? SHIELD threw him into the deep end with the Battle of New York. Since then he has been running the Avengers and various other missions before SHIELD went down. I doubt he was prepared beyond the basics. After all, this is Captain America right? He can't have any mental issues.

**CE:** And does he?

**ES:** Now I don't want to be making assumptions here about if he does or does not. Not my area, you understand. But he has admitted that he has issues with his past – specifically Bucky Barnes.

**CE:** Isn't that the name of the Winter Soldier?

**ES:** Yes it is. Sergeant James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes of the Howling Commandos. Thought to be dead after he fell off of a train in the Alps, but in actuality recovered and brainwashed by HYDRA. And, to be frank, that is another large issue that got mixed in with the Accords – Captain Rogers' last link to his past. He is lost in this century, it is only natural he is going to cling to anything familiar. But that was not a factor in the beginning. A man like Captain Rogers follows his instincts. Ross set those instincts off like a bull in a china shop.

**CE:** And yet a good Commander knows when to push and when to back down. One needs all the pertinent information to make a good decision. So do you believe Captain America is the correct leader for the Avengers?

**ES:** You sure don't pull your punches do you? But I'm not the person to ask. I'm not the one who is going to make that decision. I'm not even sure if there will still be an Avengers team.

**CE:** No team? Are you going to be a solo hero instead? Already you have been photographed fighting along side the vigilante Spider-Man.

**ES:** First of all Spider-Man is not a vigilante. He does not deserve the bad rep the Daily Bugle gives him. He is a fantastic person, as I have been learning as we work together. Next, there _is_ going to be a team. Not the Avengers. That ended with Captain Rogers. But there _will be_ a team. We need one – desperately.

**CE:** [leans forward] You sound urgent when you say that. Why?

**ES:** Because we are not the only beings out there. We had our first proof when Thor and then Loki came to our planet. And they are not alone. We have learned that the things of myths and legends are real – and so are the nightmares. An alien army attempted to take over our world. The Avengers defeated it by closing their portal. But they are still out there – and still coming for us.

**CE:** Pardon me, but did you just say a hostile alien army is headed towards Earth?! And this is the first we are hearing about it, years later? Don't you think this is something that people have a right to know?

**ES:** [nods] Yes, I completely agree that they have a right to know. And that's why I'm telling you now. As for why this is the first you are hearing of it, well, that is an interesting answer. The simplest one is that no one was listening before. Dad flew a nuke into space. He saw that army. But no one would listen to him when he told them. What was he to do?

**CE:** Try harder maybe?

**ES:** Tell me Christine, how well did that work for Cassandra?

**CE:** It's been a while since I've read the tale, but it's either enslavement or death.

**ES:** And endless ridicule and mockery before that. Dad stepped down for a reason. I told the world he was tired, but not why. This right here is the answer. The Cassandra of our time is done and hoping like hell the curse doesn't pass on to me. He tried to tell people. He tried to prepare for it himself. Nothing worked. One even ended in disaster.

**CE:** Disaster? Well I can think of one big one he was involved in. Might I infer that _this_ is where Ultron came from?

**ES:** [grins] I knew you were a smart one. Yes, this is exactly right. The only problem was that factors spiraled out of control when Ultron was created. He should have never come online when he did. People accuse Dad of playing God by building that AI. But Ultron was the last in a line of AIs that Dad made. His first one was actually his first thesis at MIT.

**CE:** Tony Stark has been quoted on multiple occasions apologizing for Ultron and taking full responsibility for its actions. Are you now trying to say that it is _not_ his fault that his creation almost ended the world?

**ES:** Not fully no. What you need to understand is that Dad felt tremendously guilty for Ultron. He calls it one of his most traumatic experiences. On that list is also his kidnapping in Afghanistan and realizing terrorists have his weapons. Another thing – if you look back, Dad has a record of apologizing for Avenger mistakes not strictly his fault.

**CE:** I have to say, you are painting a very different picture of Tony Stark then we are use to.

**ES:** Once you wear that many masks, it is easy to lose sight of who you really are. And it you don't know, other people certainly aren't.

**CE:** Rich boy problems.

**ES:** [startled laugh] Rich boy problems. Now, as I was saying, Ultron never should have come online when he did. Dad and Doctor Banner were no where near ready for interface yet. He came on alone, incomplete and heavily influenced by Loki's staff, which incidentally, had just been recovered that same week.

**CE:** So the staff made Ultron what it was?

**ES:** In large, yes.

**CE:** But why create it in the first place?

**ES:** Two reasons. The first, as I mentioned, is a soldier to fight the army. The second is something that came to light far too late. While not publicly known – or known in general – Dad suffered from PTSD. It started with Afghanistan and built from there. He suffered from most of the common symptoms, including panic attacks. So while recovering the staff, Dad had one – or so he assumed – of Earth destroyed, the Avengers dead at his feet and Captain Rogers blaming him for not doing more to save them.

**CE:** Jesus Christ.

**ES:** Exactly. That is enough to mess with anyone's head. What he didn't realize at the time was that was no ordinary panic attack. It was a mental attack by Scarlet Witch, who showed Dad his fear. Or we assume that was her goal – mess with his head as much as possible. She bears a grudge against him for the death of her parents because one of his – most probably illegally gained – bombs killed them.

**CE:** Scarlet Witch? The same Scarlet Witch that is a former teammate of Tony Stark?

**ES:** One and the same.

**CE:** And they still let her on the team?!

**ES:** Yes. It was Hawkeye's decision, but it was backed by the rest of the team.

**CE:** Christ Almighty.

**ES:** I'm telling you this not to throw them under the bus, but because I believe people deserve some answers. That attack played a large role n the creation of Ultron. And I'm a bit salty about it as well, to be honest.

**CE:** I don't think anyone will blame you. The story keeps getting more and more twisted as you go on.

**ES:** The glamorous life of a superhero.

**CE:** I'm amazed you know all of this and yet still decide to take up the Iron Man mantle.

**ES:** The world needs me. In fact, the world needs _so much more_ than me. This isn't something I can do alone. I would be suicidal even to try, not to mention stupid. We need to work together to if we are going to win this fight. It's no longer about borders or power or being the best. This is about saving our planet.

**CE:** It sounds like you have a heavy load on your shoulders.

**ES:** [shrugs] I'm not alone. I have friends who are willing to help me.

**CE:** Like Spider-Man.

**ES:** [grins widely] Like Spider-Man.

**CE:** Iron Boy and Spider-Man – it has a nice ring to it.

**ES:** Iron Boy?! Excuse you, but I am _not_ a boy.

**CE:** Some would argue differently.

**ES:** Some people are idiots. Dad let the media name him, but I am not. The suit is not made of iron, that is such a bad engineering decision. Although to be fair Gold-Titanium Alloy Man doesn't really roll off the tongue.

**CE:** So what is your name then? Iron Lad? Iron Junior? Ball Bearing?

**ES:** Now you're just being mean.

**CE:** [laughs] Fine then, oh smart one, what is your hero name?

**ES:** Iron Defender – much more appropriate.

**CE:** Alright Iron Defender, there is one question I have to ask before we end this interview. The public needs to know.

**ES:** Hit me babe.

**CE:** In your dreams kid.

**ES:** Hey!

**CE:** Now this is a very serious question, so I need you to answer honestly.

**ES:** I shall do my solemn best.

**CE:** What is your opinion on IronSpider?

**ES:** [laughs loudly] Oh sweetheart, you know I ship it. Have you seen his ass?

 

**Click here to see:** The Chitauri fleet from the Iron Man suit

                            Ultron's first encounter with the Avengers

                            The meeting between Secretary Ross and the Avengers on the Accords

 


End file.
